The Adventures of a Mary-Sue (and Kelly and Gen, Too!)
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: There once was a girl named Silver. She was an Mary-Sue to say the least. And when she shows up to Gravity Falls the same time I do, she's in for a world of hurt! Especially with awesomenesshasar (link on my profile) along. Will the world and Gravity Falls end? And how exactly did awesomenesshasar and I get started on fanfiction .net? Read to find out! (Two-parter!)


**First things first: This is not an AU from all of my other stories including Kelly Jackson. They all take place in the same universe.**

** Summary: A new girl arrives in Gravity Falls while I, Kelly Jackson, and Gen, awesomenesshasar, are visiting. Everyone loves her the moment they lay eyes on her. Except for Gen and me, that is. So, we go on a crazy adventure that leads to our birth on . Well, it could be, if we can save the town from the new girl, who acts perfectly, but really is a demon in disguise. And no, sadly it is not Bill. He's Tiger, Gen's pet.**

** Rating: T.**

** Genre: Humor/Friendship**

** Songs I Listened To: MKTO and Jake Miller.**

** Beta read by: awesomenesshasar. (Link on my profile.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules. I don't own Gravity Falls or the term "Mary-Sue." I do not own Percy Jackson either. But I do regret having to say this; I own the rights to Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly. But on with the story!**

**BASED UPON A TRUE STORY! READER: BEWARE!**

Once, in the place of Gravity Falls, there was a girl. She was the most perfect girl you could imagine! She had perfect, rainbow hair that wasn't even dyed. It flowed in every which way and could be controlled to be curly or wavy in just a snap of her fingers. She had majestic purple eyes that could make any boy fall in love with her and every girl want to be her friend, and her eyes had so many deep levels. And her skin was beautifully tanned. Her name was Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly, and she was super-hot! She was the hottest girl in the world! And if she was a boy, she would be the hottest boy ever! She was also smart. She was the smartest person in the world! She was even smarter than Albert Einstein himself! Even though she was all of that, she still never bragged. She was also super nice.

She had this tragic back-story as well. Her parents died in a fire when she only a baby. She never really knew them, and she was always a little sad about that. But she didn't let that in the way of her sunshine-y-ness. She was put in an orphanage where no one ever adopted from, but it didn't matter. She wasn't hated by the nice people at the orphanage like all of the other girls and boys. But all of the other kids in the orphanage still loved her. She was the sunshine in their darkness. She was the stars and moon in their night. She was the rainbow in their thunderstorm.

She's the reason I'm writing this. She made me so sick! I was once on a family trip to Oregon when I met two people, one good and one bad. The good one was a fellow writer of Gravity Falls Fanfiction; awesomenesshasar herself. The bad one is the Mary-sue herself, Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly. From the moment I met her, I was teed off. It was her looks that were my first clue to her being bad. Her purple eyes kind of gave it away that the rainbow hair probably wasn't dyed. And I'm writing this for you to raise awareness for a cause that is very, very dear to my heart. That awareness is Mary-Sues. After reading this, the whole thing, I hope that you'll agree with me that Mary-Sues are awful! And if you have one, change her for the sake of IQ's everywhere, no matter how small, and humanity! Also my sanity, not that I'm _not_ insane ready, but we're getting off track. Just remember that this is one hundred percent true and to keep your sanity, don't end up like me or Bill!

Let's start. Shall we?

It all started a couple of years ago, before the series premiere of Gravity Falls may I remind you, when my parents decided that me, 12, and my two younger twin sisters, 9, and younger brother, 5, were auguring too much. They decided to pack us up from our snug little home in Pennsylvania and on a cross-country trip to a sleepy town in Oregon. Trapped in a small RV for several days and then in a small town named Gravity Falls for the next three weeks with nothing else to do except roam around town and the very creepy woods or bicker with my siblings, not very fun and comforting. But on the third day, I ran into someone very peculiar. Literally! She ran into me, and from the start, I didn't like her.

Her eyes gave away the whole story. Orphaned, but happy, smart, but pretty, Mary, but Sue. Especially since her eyes were purple and her hair was rainbow. Ugh! I really didn't want to deal with her, but she just _had _to run into me. I mean, there was a stop sign two feet behind me. Why couldn't she just run into that? So anyway, she tumbled into me. And I, being the clumsy person I am, fell to the ground on impact with a "thud". My head got hit the hardest, and I closed my eyes to try and stop the pain and blood rushing up to my head.

"I am so sorry!" She screamed before running off to God knows where. So, I was on the ground, thinking I had a concussion. Needless to say, I was mad as hell. Not only did she knock me down on the pavement, she didn't do anything about it. I bet I could tell you what was going through her head.

_Well, at least she's okay with it! I mean, who couldn't love me. _

I couldn't! And the person who gave a hand couldn't either.

"Hey," a person from above me said, "You need a hand?" I opened my eyes and looked to see a girl who couldn't be any older than me. She had hazelnut skin, chocolate brown hair, and dazzling green-blue eyes. She had glasses, but not big dorky ones. Hers were more like Velma's from _Scooby Doo._

"Huh?" I asked, not catching on to the fact that she was asking if I needed help up.

"I said, 'do you need a hand?'"

"Uh, yea. It would nice." I wasn't trying to sound rude; I was just out of it. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed on my comment. "I didn't want to sound rude. I'm just a little out of it! You know a girl accidentally ran into me and of course I feel down and-" she cut me off of my rant.

"It's okay!" She yelled while laughing. "It really is! I know. That same pesky girl ran into me a couple blocks back to. She's an idiot if you ask me! But, anyway, how 'bout that hand?" She stuck her out towards the ground and me.

"Thanks," I said as I reached up for her hand, even though all I've caught was thin air. I saw her clapping and cheering for me. I sent a slight glare at her as I sat up. I made it to my feet then pushed her a bit.

She stumbled and yelled, "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," I explained. It was her turn to glare and push me. I stumbled backwards, right into the stop sign. I had started a miniature push-war between us.

And chances are, you know someone, or you yourself, have visited the small town of Gravity Falls. So you might know some of the tourists or townspeople, or you might know how they act. So you might know that one person starting a push-war would cause more push-wars between the townspeople and tourists. So, when this random girl on the street stopped, we found other people having push-wars.

"What have we done?" The girl asked me.

"We gave us some time to run!" I exclaimed. "Let's go to my place! My family's still at the diner! They said they won't leave until they get to see what pie's on the other side of the pie spinner or whatever that thing's called. We have like, forever."

"No offence, but your family's a bunch of-"

"Smart people because they called me to fix it with my magic," another voice but in. I knew that voice. It was the girl that knocked me over. I glared at nothing but thin air, but it was meant for her. I ignored her and the girl that helped me up from the street rolled her eyes.

"Should we go to your place then?" I asked.

"Um… Uh… Sure?" She said, but it came out as a question.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure. We can go to the diner or something because if you don't want to be interrupted every thirty seconds and you don't want to go to your house we could always-" she once again interrupted me.

"Whoa! We can go to my place if you be quite for a couple minutes. Do we have a deal?" I nodded my head. "Good. Let's get going." And with that, we were on our way.

We arrived at her house about ten minutes later, and let me tell you, it stood out. While the other houses surrounding it only had a wooden or brick sculpture and outline, it had a pillar sculpture; it was a mansion. I gaped at it as she led me inside. "This… this is your house?" I asked her in amazement.

"Yea," she said nonchalantly like it was nothing. "This is why I didn't really want you to come over. I stood out most of my life. And when I finally thought I made a friend, I didn't want to be different! I just want a friend that I can do normal stuff with without her, or him, thinking that I could buy them whatever or think I'm some kind a stuck up snob. And I-" It was my turn to cut her off.

"It's okay," I chuckled, "I understand it perfectly, you're weird. But so am I! So, don't go off about being weird and having no friends unless you know who you're talking to. And you and I have a friend, each other." She looked like she was ready to cry, but instead, she started laughing.

"Really? We're friends? But I don't even know your name."

"So let's start with that," I said.

"Okay," she replied, "but we should go and sit first. Agree?"

"I will never pass up an opportunity to sit down!" I screamed. "Where should we sit?" I asked eagerly.

"My room. It's a mess, but it's more modern-styled than most of this house," she said. She started leading me up a huge spiral staircase that was in the middle of the room that we were in. Later, I found out that it was the living room in which we were in. But, anyway, we finally made it to her room after, like, a thousand steps (32 really, but still a lot.) I looked around the medium sized room in awe, totally dumbstruck.

Her bed was queen sized with floral sheets. Her walls were a light shade of green, and her trim was a dark blue. Her ceiling was a pasty white with a dream catcher hanging above her bed. She had posters of different things, such as dogs, cats, and all sorts of fandoms, but they were scattered all over her walls. She had a 60" TV hanging from her wall by the door with a computer desk with a cable box, Wii, and surround system on top of it. Her speakers were also scattered around her room. Everything was so pretty and nice, even the posters. But then, I saw the floor for the first time. I could only see a couple pathways, one to one of her dressers, one to the other, one to her bookshelf (which was loaded with books,) and one to her bed. Every other spot was cluttered with clothes and all sorts of gadgets and gismos.

"Sorry about the mess," she apologized, "but my family travels a lot. Either that or they forget about me somewhere." She mumbled that last part, probably thinking that I couldn't hear it, even though I could.

"Do they forget about you a lot?" I asked her, trying not to sound too pushy.

"Look at my bookshelf at the very top," she said with sadness oozing out of her voice. I did as she told and saw a collection, at least two hundred, of little key chains of TY's stuffed animals. I saw all sorts; old ones, new ones, bunnies, cats, dogs, rare ones, common ones. It was an amazing collection, but I knew that there was sadness behind all of those little critters.

"Each one means they forgot you once," I guessed.

She nodded solemnly. "That's two hundred fifty-one, one I'm going to get soon."

"They forgot you again?" I asked, and she nodded. "What makes them so important that they think that they can just forget their own daughter?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My dad is some big time worker at Disney Channel. My mom's a supermodel. I guess that they're always too caught up in their own lives to worry about mine."

"That's still no accuse!" I exclaimed, "How long until your parents get home?"

She muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Six months," she whispered.

"Six months?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it is okay," she said, "This happens a lot."

"It's not okay," I said, "Your parents just can't leave you wherever whenever! They have to have some responsibility. I get that they're busy, but they can at least hire a nanny or someone to watch you while they're away. And they shouldn't be away for that long. They should at least make monthly check-ins. I personally think-" I was cut off by a quiet 'Meow.'

"Tiger!" the girl exclaimed, "Where are you?" The only response was another 'Meow,' in response. The girl looked under her bed (which was just as cluttered as the rest of her room,) and when she came back up, she was carrying a big, fat, yellow, yes, _yellow,_ tabby cat with thinning fur and only one eye. I knew that he only had a couple years, at best, in him, but I didn't say anything. "This is Tiger. He's a stray that I took in when I visited my dad a couple months ago. The vets say he's somewhere around eight years."

I whistled. "He's getting old. Plus, he looks healthy for a newly found stray. What was his condition when you found him?"

"Skinny, sleep deprived. He wasn't too good, but as soon as I took him in, you could see a difference. Not only did he start getting fatter, but the look in his eye changed. It went from just a little sparkle of hope to a full glim. It made me feel good, to know that I made a difference, even a small one like that." She gave me a small smile.

"That's really sweet of you, you know," I said. "You don't find a lot of people like that these days. And I'm surprised that he's in the condition he is now. Especially since you've only had him for a couple months."

"I was surprised at first, too. But-" she was cut off by a terrible, high-pitched screech.

"Oh my God, guys!" The female sounding voice screeched. "You don't have to name me your queen! Being here with all of you is treasure enough!"

We rushed over to one of her two windows. One of the windows, in which we were standing at, over looked the city hall. The other window, on the opposite end, led straight out into the woods. We looked to the center of town where all of the townsfolk and tourists were gathered (except us of course, we weren't cool enough to get the memo,) holding up one strangely familiar person.

"But we love you Queen Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly!" All of the boys chorused at once.

"And we want to be your BFF!" All of the girls screamed in unison.

"Oh guys! You really don't have to! I mean, I'm just a random girl! I'm no one special." The girl, 'Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly' exclaimed. "And how many times did I tell you? It's just Silver Pinkie Alyssa Misty Stella Rosaline Glitter Gold Sparkly!" She flipped her hair over her shoulders. And that's when she turned her head towards us, just for a split second. And in that second, she glared at us.

The girl that I met on the street turned towards me, and I turned towards her. We both knew why that girl seemed familiar. She was the girl that ran us over with her feet! And then she just turned to glare at us! I knew that it was our destiny to save the town, no the world, from this girl when a different voice entered the room.

"Hello Gen! Hey Kelly!" The voice, that was high-pitched, but not high-pitched enough to be a girl, exclaimed. I looked around, utterly confused and scared because I a) Had no clue who Gen was, and b) Had no clue who this person who just entered the room by what seemed like magic, and c) he knew my name, but I had no clue who he was. I later found out that it was magic. And by later, I mean two minutes.

"Who… who said that?" The girl next to me stuttered.

"It's me!" We both turned around to find a teenager with bright blonde hair and a yellow eye, wearing an eye patch and a yellow tux, competed with a black top hat, black gloves, and black bow tie. "Your "pet cat", Gen," he pointed to the girl next to me, 'Gen,' while using air quotes around "pet cat." "Or as I like to call myself, the most amazing dream demon to ever live -even though I'm the only one- Bill Cipher!"

I turned to Gen and whispered, "More like the most egotistic dream demon." She giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bill snapped.

"Okay," Gen said while rolling her eyes. "So, how did you turn into my cat?"

"Magic," Bill replied simply. Gen rolled her eyes again.

"So why were you stalking me for the past months?" Gen said.

"Well, let's call it a gut feeling," Bill said.

"Why were you my cat?"

"To protect you!"

"From what?"

"That lady!"

"Her?" She pointed to me. I glared at the so-called dream demon.

"No," he exclaimed. "Her." He pointed out the window we were standing by.

"That Silver chick?" Gen asked.

"Yes!" Bill exclaimed.

"Why would we need protection against her? She's just some puny mortal?" I asked Bill.

Gen eyes widened when I said 'Mortal.' "Blue?" She asked. To the non-fandom, it sounded as if that she was just a distortional girl, but to me, it meant something.

"Cake!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with a smile that stretched across her face. She nudged me with a look that said, 'After this, fangirling.' I nodded with a matching smile.

"Yes, yes," Bill cut in, "I get it. You just happen to like blue cake and Percy Jackson, but can we get a move on? We have about thirty –no, make that fifteen now- minutes before she destroys the town as we know it."

"Is there any way to simplify that?" I asked just to annoy him.

"Stop. Her. Or. Town. Goes. BOOM!" Bill said. "Do you have it now?"

"Just one more time please. Slower," I responded, just to push his buttons around. He just sighed.

After making him repeat the plan ten times and the reason for the plan five, we started descending down the stairs. We headed down a giant corridor with many rooms and doors, one of which would led us outside. So, we made it outside to see nothing. Yes, nothing. No, it wasn't deserted –not that kind of nothing- it but pitch black. In fact, I turned to look at the mansion, and it was black behind me. The only things I saw were my body when I looked down and Gen. She turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" She exclaimed.

"Well, it's quite simple. For me, that is. For a lesser brain like yours, it could take you years to figure out what's really about to happen. But, I'm afraid you won't live long enough to find out." I knew that voice! It was-

"Silver!" Gen finished my thoughts for me. "But… but… how did you… why are we… huh?"

Silver scoffed from beside us. "Idiots." That caused us to glare at her. She scoffed again. "I can see why no one wants to be your friend. You are both just idiots who are clumsy. You are just some careless, heartless bitches that no one likes. So-" she was cut off be Gen's fist connecting with her jaw.

"Don't talk about us like we're trash!" Gen roared. "We don't walk around, pretending to be nice and friendly, when really, we're just monsters. We aren't _you."_ She finished with venom, dripping out of her voice.

"Don't talk about her like that!" A new voice exclaimed. We all turned to see the now infamous dream demon, Bill Cipher.

"You… You're on her side?" Gen said while backing away from Silver. She was trying not to show it, but it was obvious that she was heartbroken.

I felt bad for her, even if I didn't know what she was feeling. I never could be betrayed. That's because I was always alone; never close to anyone. As a wise man once said, "Sometimes, it's better to be alone. Nobody can hurt you." I'm lookin' at you Hercules (even if I hate you.) But, I really did take that advice to heart. I never really let anyone inside of my thoughts. I was always the silent one in the back of the class. The one who never wants to be called on. I never voiced my thoughts. That's why they're called thoughts. They are supposed to stay in your head, not to be voiced. So I was the one that sat back to see everyone or be bullied. I was just a wallflower. I always that I couldn't make a difference because I was quiet and shy. But, I learned a few things that day about myself. And they were helpful in what was about to happen.

But, we need to get back to the story. Bill smiled a Cheshire cat-like smile. "Oh Gen, you should've known. After all, I did say that I was a-" I cut him off.

"Demon," I spoke softly. "You're a dream demon. You're just some lazy, good-for-nothing, dream demon that doesn't have a heart. If you even had a huge one, it would still be overpowered by your mind and pride. Because you don't think of anyone but yourself. And I never had the guts to say it, until now, but I_ hate _people like that!"I finished with venom oozing out of my voice. I had gotten louder and louder.

Bill's eye widen with what I thought was fear for a split second before returning to its original glare. "Good thing we're leaving you here to rot." He chuckled his evil la- no chuckle. "And thank you Kelly for proving my point." He smiled a Cheshire cat grin at me.

I returned that same smile and glare. "You are _so_ very welcome, Mr. Cipher." This whole time we were "fighting" Silver and Gen had been throwing punches. Also kicks, hits, slaps, but you probably got my point.

"Ow!" Silver screeched in her annoying high voice, "That's my hair you're ripping out!"

Silver gasped as a chuck of her hair went flying and started kicking Gen in the shin. "This isn't soccer! I don't have shin guards, you idiot!" Gen exclaimed.

"How 'bout I kick you in the nuts instead?" It was then Gen's turn to gasp. The fight seemed to be going on, no one ever winning.

All the meanwhile, Bill and I were duking it out as well. I was first to throw the punch. He was laughing when I said that I was going to kill him, but when I hit, he was surprised. He probably didn't expect that much power from such a "little girl." But, hey, that's what you get after six years of softball and seven years of basketball; muscles.

He was shocked after the first. He glared after the second. And finally, when I punched him, he made his move. At first, it looked as if he was going to hit me. I cringed, waiting for the pain that never came. But instead, I heard taunting laughter. And it wasn't Bill's.

I opened my eyes to see the only people I was close with, laughing at me. It was my best friend, Skylar, and my crush, Brandon. There was one other figure that was misty, so I couldn't see their face properly. But, if it wasn't anyone I knew well. They were still laughing at me, though. The laughter was taunting, something I knew at least two of the three never had in their blood. It wasn't _them_. It was something –someone- I didn't know.

"Oh Kelly," Skylar said, "You should know us better than anyone, but I can see that you don't. You need to learn something. If you want to fit in, I wouldn't be such a terrible friend." I stared in shock at my –what I used to call- best friend.

"Oh, don't act all surprised, Kelly," Brandon said. "You're a wallflower! You should know this! So really, don't try making us take pity on you. Because let me tell you, it will never happen. Not again."

I felt hurt. But then something accrued to my mind. You see, I was like Dipper back then. I was curious, shy, but smart and caring. I was mature for my age, but still liked to let loose and have fun every now and then. I was like a female Dipper. I didn't know that, of course, because I didn't know Dipper. Or Mabel, Wendy, Stan, or Soos, for that matter. But I did know something was up. And it wasn't the sky. Let me explain:

Not acting like themselves + reading my mind (because Skylar basically read my mind a few minutes before) = Illusion.

It wasn't them. I knew it. It couldn't have been. I knew them too well.

"Well," a scratchy voice said, "it's about time the prissy princess figured it out." The third illusion was becoming clearer. She looked just like Gen, but mistier. The illusion laughed. "You know? I never did like you. You were just some dirt bag that I happened to run into on the street. I was sure you are used to the princess treatment. Well, don't get used to it! I'm sure people will figure out very soon that you are just some spoiled bit-" she –it- was cut off by me screaming.

It was my worst nightmare. Even if I knew it was an illusion, something in my mind was screaming that it wasn't. My mind also cut off my screaming. It was one word that triggered that thought. The thought that most likely saved me from insanity. My nightmare saved my behind. Who would've thought?

"Bill." It was barely a whisper, but I voiced it. At least, I think I did. "Nightmares are dreams. Bill's a dream demon. This is my nightmare. Well, my worst one." I checked and double checked the plan in my head. Unless they magically got transported there and changed their minds about our friendship (well, Skylar and Brandon at least. Gen was already there,) the reason was correct.

Then and there I realized something important. I wasn't some useless wallflower. I was smart, cunning, and shy. I pay intention to details that most ordinary people wouldn't notice. I was extraordinary. And being a wallflower is perfect. I was someone who is perfect, but imperfect. I was a normal girl, but at the same time, I wasn't. I didn't want to be anyone else from that point in my life and on. And I had that pesky dream demon Bill to thank.

But if I ever want to finish this, I have to get back to the story. So, I had figured out yet these "people" were- illusions, holograms, fragments of my imagination. Or was it Bill's imagination? I didn't really know and I probably never will, but I also didn't care. I reached my hand out and it went right through Gen. I walked right through the three illusions, all while laughing. I was laughing like a maniac, and there was no way I could stop. It was so simple; laughing heals the pain. It at least hides it.

I felt every pair of eyes on me as I rolled on the blackness, laughing like a lunatic. I finally stood up to see Silver on top of Gen, Bill in front of me, looking like he saw a ghost, and a room that had one half sparkles and glitters, and the other half techy and geeky. I liked both equally. They reminded me of my nerdy and girly sides.

"Uh…" Bill regained his normal, evil face complete with a Cheshire cat grin. "You have to choose a side," he sneered. "If you pick the right one, then you have a slim chance to survive. But, if you choice the wrong one, you will suffer death. Here's a hint: _don't _go with your gut instinct." I was confused by that. Usually, my gut instinct was right. But then I remember that he was a demon. Demons lie. A lot.

"I choose this side," I said as I walked over to the techy, geeky side. My gut instinct.

Bill sneered. "Well, I guess I can't kill you immediately. That would take all of the fun out of it! You have five minutes to explore. Oh, and no help." He snapped his fingers as Gen disappeared.

My eyes widened in fear as I started rummaging through the drawers. Nothing there. I looked on top of the bed. Nothing. I finally looked under the bed to see a journal. I flipped through the pages until I saw a page dedicated to Bill Cipher himself. I looked more carefully at the page to see that there was blood splattered across it.

I shivered. Blood always grossed me out. It reminded me off when I was little and I feel at an amusement park. So much blood and so many stones in my hands.

I looked at it and studied it. There was a part in Latin. I was so lucky that I decided to learn Latin after reading so heavily about it.

"To temporarily put Bill Cipher back to the dreamscape," I mumbled, "you must chant these Latin words," I started shouting in Latin what the beaten up journal told me to shout. "Desine, NUMERUS: Sine me, Revertere in inferno foramen egressus! Desine, NUMERUS: Sine me, Revertere in inferno foramen egressus! Desine, NUMERUS: Sine me, Revertere in inferno foramen egressus!

He started to melt, fade into the background. Before he was fully gone, he glared at me and said, "You may think you've won, kid, but you have another thing coming. A day will soon come where-"

"Stuff it, Cipher," I said as I threw a pile of sparkles from the other side of the room at his eye.

The last words I heard him say were, "Ah! What did you do to my eye?"

And with that, I was alone with Silver. I flipped to a random page in the book and, not bothering to actually read it, said loud enough for her to hear, "How to get rid of Mary-Sues. Step 1-" That's all I got out before she ran out screaming through a red door. Before the door swung shut, I saw that she had feel into the deep vacuum of space.

I laughed.

Everybody knows a demon is egotistic so I went through yellow, _his_ own color. I walked through to see I was back in town, everybody looking feverish and scared. They were all sweating, almost as if they went throw a terrible nightmare. They were asking questions to each other, not having a clue what they went though.

And they probably never will.

I was tackled out of my thoughts by Gen, who ran me over. "You did it, Kelly!"

"Uh, yea I did!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hugged her. "Now about that fangirling…" I smiled at her.

"Greasy's Diner, tomorrow morning at seven. It will be fun." She turned to leave before she shouted, "Bring the blue!"

I laughed and ran to my house. This may not be so bad after all.

**And, I'm fsdkklghxkl dfjhjfakjjsafjj sldksa.**

**Sorry 'bout that! I think I lost a few… hundred IQ points while typing this. Silver is a bitch, though. And an idiot. **

**But, on a side note, if you want a Mary-Sue, go ahead and make her the smartest, most beautiful person ever. I just wrote this so that people who don't know what a Mary-Sue is, do now! And boy, if you don't do them on purpose, it gets annoying!**

**(*Stop, Cipher, Stop! Go back to the hell hole you came from!)**

**Until next time. This is Kelly Jackson signing out! Peace!**


End file.
